


The Pariah's misadventures

by Adsol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Breast Fucking, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, Exile, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Fist Fights, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friendship, Ghouls, Heroism, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mages, Magic-Users, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Motorcycle dates, Motorcycles, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Rating May Change, Reconciliation, Redemption, Restaurants, Reunions, Rivalry, Saving the World, Self-Exile, Swordfighting, Team as Family, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In an alternate world where the supernatural exists in secret from the general populace exists a group known as the Vindicator faction who protect the world from supernatural threats be it with Humans trained to a superhuman level or other supernatural beings. Our story focuses on one such member by the name of Tamaki Hadō who for the past four years has been in self imposed exile from them with his Father as they try to live an ordinary life but when events begin to happen and Tamaki is dragged back into the affairs of his former Faction it's time for him to take a stand with his friends and become the hero everyone needs him to be.





	1. Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

**End of the school day**

It had been another long day at school as I said "with luck it'll be quiet at the restaurant tonight" as I got up Souji said "you'll jinx it" I couldn't help but chuckle as I walked on with him  **I am so grateful that I've got one normal friend** you see while Souji knows about the supernatural world thanks to yours truly he doesn't fortunately for me have any real role in it as of for why that's good well at least I've got one friend who I can have a normal time with. As we left I got surrounded by female admirer's as Souji said "don't you ever get tired of them" I said "it's better to be nice to them then be horrible"  **if they aren't Yukiko then I don't have any interest in a woman** as I navigated them one asked "are you on shift tonight Hadō-senpai" I said "yeah I am" I then got to my motorbike as I said "I'll see ya tomorrow Souji" he ran off saying "bye" as I activated the ignition the girls all swooned over me  _ **(Authors note- for reference his bike is a** **Yamaha** **XV950R that's black in colour**_ _ **)**_ I then put on my helmet as I drove off home.

As I got in and out my helmet away my Dad said "Tama we've got a big one tonight" I quickly got changed into my waiter uniform in the cubicles as I asked "what this time" he said "the Karate class down the road won a competition yesterday and well they're celebrating here" I got out saying "on it" I then got out as I found them along with other customers  **look's like I did jinx it** as I got to them I pulled out my notepad asking "what can I get these little champion's to celebrate their victory" the kids said "it's Tama-chan" I smiled as they made their orders while I went back to the kitchen till *shiver* I felt the sensation travel thought my body as I ignored it  **damn it I just had to be able to sense them**  I then resumed work while handling the fan girls from school.

After my shift was done my Dad said "nice work today Tama" I said "thanks Dad" at that moment our staff said "I'll see you tomorrow boss" Dad said "see you all tomorrow and good work all of you" I waved them off as I asked "you felt it didn't you" he nodded as I said "they need to leave us" I got cut off by a sound outside *crash* I walked out to go investigate it as my Dad waited behind. As I left I saw something rummaging about the bins as I said "who's there" at that moment a Ghoul came out as it tired to bite me although I had a solution to that.

* * *

As I came for me I moved out of the way leaving afterimages behind as I said "I just wanted a normal life" I kicked it saying "I just wanted to get up in the morning, go to school, learn a few things I already know, go home hang out with my friends that kind of thing" I deliver a punch saying "but shit's like you keep getting in the way" I then held my hand by my waist as if I was drawing a sword as I said **_Heed my call Ares_** in my hand came my Xanadu Ares mine took the form of a Chokutō style katana as I said "let's play" I then charged at the Ghoul as I cut it's arm off while it attempted to bite my hand although I using my superior speed moved away as I dashed at it and cleaved its head off making it fall to the floor.

As it fell to the floor I drove the blade into it's heart as I let the head fall **Daiki would have my head if I didn't impale it's heart** as I put my Xanadu away I went back in while the Ghoul turned to dust now your likely wondering what that Xanadu thing I used was well a Xanadu is a weapon I and a number of others are able to summon to aid us in battle now while no one knows where they come from what is known about them is that the users personality determines the shape of the weapon when it first appears.

Once I got in my Dad asked "is it done" I nodded while saying "hey Dad I'm sorry you had to come out here with me" he said "it's ok son besides running this place is actually quite fun" he began closing up as I got ready to go to bed  **having a family run business is great fun for me as well Dad.**

 


	2. Reunion

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

**Two weeks later**

With the attack from the Ghoul now behind me I'd gotten back into my usual normal lifestyle with next to no issues  **just the way I like it** till Souji came up saying "hey Tama some guys been asking about you all over town" I looked up as he said "he's got light violet hair, pink eyes and seems to have a happy go lucky demeanor" I asked "does his hair look like a sheep's wool by any chance" he said "um yeah wait you know him"  **oh this is just ridiculous I was hoping they'd send some grunt but it has to be him** I said "I'll handle this don't worry" he asked "it's them isn't it" I simply nodded in affirmation as I left school since we were done for the day.

**By the edge of town**

I had gone as far away from the town as I could while leaving a small trace of my power about as I muttered "come to Papa" once I got far enough I said "you can come out now" I put my bag on the floor as Golgius the boy who's been asking about me appeared saying "am I that predictable" he let out a chuckle as I asked "what do you want and let's keep it quick I've got homework that needs to be done" he laughed a little asking "since when did you get so ordinary Tama" I kept a straight face as he said "ok long story short the Faction heads want you to come back" I clenched my fist saying "and I told them I'm not going back" he said "I know so they sent us" at that moment he snapped his fingers showing people I know all too well.

As they arrived he said "we knew you'd never agree to come back so we've been authorised to drag you back" I looked on at everyone present  **since when was Danjuro so buff I remember him being a lanky fucker** before me were Danjuro, Daiki, Chika, Emily and Jacob however I got torn up a bit after seeing the last person to arrive  **not her anyone but her** before me stood Yukiko who'd clearly matured as she was a lot more busty since I last saw her and she was a bit taller as well  **she's still as beautiful as ever** I said "Yukiko why'd they bring you here" she said while having a hint of red in her cheeks said "because we needed to knock some sense into you at last" I said "I can't go back not after what I did" I held my head down as Yukiko tried to come closer.

* * *

As she got closer I said "I can't do back not after the mess I made" she said "Tamaki that wasn't your fault" I felt her hand on my chest as she said "none of us blame you" I looked at them until I tried to leave saying "just go home guys it's better that way I've caused you all enough hell"  **I bet Jacob still has the scar from that day** I tried to walk away until I hit an invisible wall with me saying "so you finally got the hang of that spell huh Chika" she nodded as I said "so I'm going to have to beat you to get out of this" I sighed saying "alright then"  _ **Heed my call Ares**_ I held my blade in hand as Yukiko said **_Achieve enlightenment Athena_** in her hand came a broadsword that was as long as a man's arm while being as thick as the average bodybuilder's forearm as she said "I'll do this" the others back away as Chika made a barrier for them,Yukiko then made her move against me.

As she came at me I blocked with my blade as she went for an overhead strike while keeping it there I felt the ground shatter around me until I kneed her in the stomach I said "I don't want to have to hurt you guys to much" I blocked a slash to my side as she said "come on just fight us" her sword then glowed as she said  ** _Divine Slashes_**  I got cut from all angles I could as I felt blood gushing out until I cracked a healing gem I keep in my pocket as I said "what do you think I got that sloppy" I then dashed at her making multiple slash's from various directions while keeping her on her toes  **I hate having to hurt her but this is a fight and she is my opponent as painful as it is to do so** while she blocked I made various afterimages to confuse her as I got the upper hand.

As I got the upper hand she eventually turned the tables as she struck me in the stomach saying "come in Tamaki this is childish" I coughed up some blood as I said "I'll just bring horror to all your lives if I come back" I tried to use my sword but I couldn't ever hold it as I fell to my knees while Yukiko came up to me and knelt down saying "it's not your fault Tamaki, we all know that" she ran her hand over my hair saying "what happened that day wasn't your fault" as she ran her hand over my hair I remembered what happened that day.

* * *

**Turn back the clock four years ago**

**Kid Tamaki's pov**

I had just headed out for a quick mission with the others as I said "let's do this quick ok guys" Daiki said "so you and Yukiko can get to kissing" they all gigled as I said "shut up guys she's not my girlfriend" they gigled more as Yukiko went red from embarrassment  **she's so cute** as we arrived I said "so it's just a simple kill a Demon and go home type thing should be easy" I did a quick stretch as we headed for the area.

As we arrived I saw Demon standing there being oblivious of that was about to happen as I said "on three" I held up three fingers as I took each one down slowly till I said "NOW" we all rushed the Demon as I began cutting into its weak point located by its abdomen as it suddenly vomited making more smaller one's appear as I said "oh this is Fucking fantastic" I didn't know what came over me as I kept on cutting at them mercilessly ripping them apart in the process as I said "that's it die die die" I had a sinister smirk on my face as I ripped them apart with my sword and bare hands till the others backed away.

As they got away I finished off the other ones till I said "that's it too bad" I sinisterly chuckled saying "what" the others looked at me in horror as Yukiko said "Tamaki what is this" I didn't reply as I heard Chika cowering till I said "oh pipe down" I attempted to shut her up till Jacob leapt in front of me and stopped me so in response I slashed his shoulder although that was what brought me back to my senses as I asked "guys hey what happened" I looked about asking "who hurt Jacob" I saw the blood on my hands as I said "no this isn't"  **I did this to my friend no this isn't** I then cried out due to the stress of it all.

* * *

**Back to the present**

**Teen Tamaki's pov**

As it came back I said "guys just go" I got up as I said "I'm a monstrosity so just" Yukiko held my hand saying "don't we get it you lost control back then and it hurt you hit you hard but this isn't healthy all this self loathing" I asked "why why won't you accept it I DON'T BELONG THERE" I realised I had shouted as I grabbed my bag saying "I'm sorry" I then headed back as I left them there standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Tamaki Hadō  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 12th April  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 6'2 or 187cm  
> Weight- 93kg or 207lbs  
> Hair colour- Ash blond (he usually keeps it up in a pony tail)  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Xanadu- Ares  
> Fun facts- He is skilled at maintaining his bike, he is skilled with most forms of machinery, he is liked among the children around town due to his big brother style attitude, his ideal woman type is the loving yet independent type (so in other words Yukiko), he is known to be highly intellectual, many people claim his charm point is his smile, his favourite food is his Dad's cooking and he gets along with animals very well.


	3. Anihilus

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

**The day after**

After the incident involving the others I had tried to move on and forget it happened as Souji asked "how did it go" I said while keeping myself as calm as possible "it could have been better" I felt a tear emerging from myself as I held my head against a wall  **I shouldn't have been so hasty in rejecting them I should have tried to let them talk to me** I then heard Souji ask "what exactly happened" I then told him everything from what Clique my old group was to the incident that made me go into my self-imposed exile as he said "Tamaki I had no idea that's what you went through" I said "I didn't exactly open up about it" I had a weary smile as he said "if you need to talk I here" I said "thanks man" me and him then left to go back to class while I got followed by my female admirer's.

After school was done I left with Souji as I said "why'd my bike have to be at the shop today" he said "it's gotta get it's MOT" he smirked while saying that **once it's back RIP my allowance** I got out of the school grounds till I saw Yukiko standing there in a light red cardigan with a set of blue jeans on as I asked "didn't I say to go home" she said "I'm not here for them" she came closer as she hugged me saying "I've missed you Tamaki" I held her as well saying "I've missed you as well Yukiko" I felt her hug me while Souji kept my female admirers away  **if only I wasn't such a coward then mabye I could tell her how I felt how I've always felt for her** she then let go saying "mabye I'll see you again" I said "mabye" I smiled as she walked off while I walked back home.

**Back at home**

Fortunately for me I wasn't on shift tonight and better yet all my homework had been completed already so I decided to go for a wonder about town  **with luck I'll be able to clear my head of what's going on**. As I wondered about town I waved to all the kids who said hello as well as all the girls who seem to have some interest in me  **like I've said before I don't have any interest in them if they aren't Yukiko** thinking of her made me remember all the time we spent together back when I lived with the other members of the Vindicator Faction  **I remember the day we formed Clique come to think of it she was the one who thought of the name, oh now I remember those times me and her would watch cartoons at her house those were some good times** as my other memories of her came back I felt a slight tear coming from my eye as I said "I was an idiot to leave you alone" until *boom* I looked in the distance as the explosion happened **nobody else seems to be aware of it so either I'm going nuts or the guys are in trouble** I sighed saying "I guess I should go help out" I then ran in the direction of the explosion in order to investigate.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

**Yukiko's pov**

As the rest of us left town I said "let's just get home" Chika said "what do we tell the Faction heads though" while we kept walking Danjuro said "we'll just tell them the truth that Tamaki's not coming back end off"  **oh Tamaki why'd you have to be so stubborn** Emily asked "did you tell him" I shook my head although she knew exactly what I meant as you see ever since we were children I've always had feelings for Tamaki as in the kind you shouldn't have for a boy that's supposed to be your best friend after he left I tried to suppress those feelings but over time they just grew and grew until I accepted how I feel for him  **I remember at one stage my Mom tried to arrange a marriage for me and him simply because she wanted us both to confess how we felt for eachother what's worse is his Dad went along with it oh I'll never forget the shock on his face when he got told that ah man he looked so cute then since something finally broke his composure** however I felt an energy presence emerging.

As the presence appeared I said "head's up" all of us got back while a yellow source of lightning appeared from the ground and created an explosion Daiki said "wasn't me" he held his hands up until a figure emerged saying "where is Tamaki Hadō"  **wait what's Anihilus doing here** I stood as I demanded "what are you doing here" he said "I've been ordered to eliminate Tamaki Hadō by any means necessary"  **he what** all of us stood ready as I said "on what grounds the Faction heads would have told us if the mission paramrtres changed" he said "your mission's over now get out of my way"  **I'm not going to let him hurt Tamaki not when he's found a life he clearly wants** I was about to face him till he lunged his sword at me.

As the sword came for me I was about to dodge till it got knocked aside and somebody none of us saw coming said "you always have had a bad habit of getting into danger haven't you Yukiko"  **that voice that hair it's Tamaki** he stood before us with Ares in his hand as he said "guy's I don't want to leave on bad terms with you all so please let's talk it out later for now though" he got into a battle stance as he said "I'll handle this myself" he then charged as Chika got me next to her and the others  **Tamaki he's so cool now** I felt a blush on my face as I tried to suppress it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yukiko Kazakiri  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 17th October  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 68kg or 152lbs  
> Hair colour- Light blue  
> Eye colour- Hazel  
> Xanadu- Athena  
> Fun facts- She has a secret fondness for stuffed animals, she trains for up to 6 hours a day, her and Emily go shopping together whenever they've got time to themselves, her greatest wish is to reunite Clique, her biggest regret is that she didn't reach out to Tamaki sooner, she is skilled at party games, her ideal type of man is the kind that is strong enough to protect you but also willing enough to let you into their heart's, she has one younger sister, her favourite food is breaded chicken and she is able to play the guitar.


	4. Decision time

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

As I stood ready Anihilus said "so you came to me" I said "no I came to protect my friends" **_Armoursation Lvl1_** as I called that out my arms became surrounded in a knight like armour around my arms and hands the pauldrons were shaped like a small wolf's head while the fingers were so sharp and pointy that I could cut a person's skin with them while also surrounding me in a aqua blue aoura as I said "let's make this quick" now your likely wondering what that thing was well the key thing about all Xanadu's are that they have different abilities each one unique to the user and well mine simply lets me enhance my physical abilities it's a straightforward ability but it's served me well whenever I've had to use it  **still I've neglected training for too long** at that moment I intercepted a cut from Anihilus as he went for my sides while I went for a spin kick that sent him into the wall.

As I sent him flying I said "who sent you" he got up and tired to attack me again although I was able to avoid it as I asked "was it Gunther he's always had it in for me and my Dad" me and him then exchanged blow after blow as we tore apart the area around us  **we're just going to attract attention if we keep this up** as I blocked and slashed while he did the same he said "the head's themselves sent me" I leapt back as I dug the fingers into the ground creating sparks in the process while I asked "why would they do that" he after resuming our onslaught said "your a threat that's why" I dodged one of his vertical attacks as I used the chance to slash across his chest sending him falling to the floor.

As he fell to the floor he dropped his sword as I said "now who in particular wanted me dead so badly" he chuckled saying "he's coming for you" he laughed as he coughed up blood saying "and when he does he's gonna bring hell on earth for you, your goon squad and your girlfriend who knows mabye even that student you seem to keep as a pet" hearing that made me slam my fist into his face as I said "leave Souji out of this" he was left with a bloody nose as I tried to regain my calmness with Yukiko saying "I'll have a Detention Squad take him away" I then left saying "let's talk shall we" I tired to smile as we headed back to my house.

* * *

After getting in my Dad said "Tama I got a call from the garage and your bike passed its MOT with flying colours although they did mention the tyres need a bit of air pumped into them so other than that it's fine" he noticed the others as I said "it'll be fine Dad I just need to talk" I then led them to my room  **truth is I've missed then all especially Yukiko and Golgius.**

As we sat in my room Golgius said "so what do you want to discuss" I said after putting away some of my study guides "I just don't want to leave on bad terms so I'll say what I should have long ago" everyone looked at me as I said "Jacob I know you've got every right to hate me for wounding you that day believe me I hate myself for it as well but just know you I'm grateful for all the times you had my back, Daiki I know we used to bicker a lot as kids but your wisdom always was valued by me, Danjuro God damn it I'm so proud to see how far you've grown in the past four years I once thought I needed to protect you now it looks like I'm the one who needs protecting" I then turned to Chika and Golgius saying "Chika as timid as you were and I'm assuming still are, your Magical knowledge has always been invaluable to me so thank you and Golgius just thank you thank you a thousand times for always having my back no matter how difficult it got for us" at that moment I turned to Yukiko.

As I looked at her I said "and you Yukiko thank you for always standing at my side no matter how much of an idiot I was" I had a weary smile while looking at everyone present **I can't tell Yukiko how I feel just yet not till the mood is right** Yukiko then said "Tamaki I" Golgius said "Tamaki don't feel as if there's any hard feelings between us" he put his hand on my shoulder saying "you have and always will be my best friend"  **this idiot why say shit like that now** Jacob said "and Tamaki I never hated you for what happened in fact it makes me more popular with the ladies so you did me a favour"  **he always was girl crazy** however Yukiko looked as if she needed to say something.

She looked at me saying "there was another reason the Faction heads wanted you back" she held out a dossier saying "he's back"  **no it couldn't be** I said "we destroyed him though" she said "it's true Kaien has re-emerged for what reason we don't know"  **this particular bastard used to be a real pain in the ass for us** you see a year before I left the Faction Kaien plotted a coup d'etat of the Faction so he could use it's resources for his own gain in the end me and the others put a stop to him but I'm sure I killed him **if he's back then I need to do something** I got up saying "alright for now I'll come back ONLY to stop him after that we'll see" Yukiko got happy hearing that as I got my gear together **I wonder if things changed a lot while I was gone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Golgius McGrath  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 16th June  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'9 or 177cm  
> Weight- 71kg or 156lbs  
> Hair colour- Light violet  
> Eye colour- Pink  
> Xanadu- Longinus  
> Fun facts- He train's nearly 5 hours a day, he has a large number of female admirer's due to his kind-heartedness and bravery, he has one little brother and one little sister, he is surprisingly good at most forms of science, him and Chika get along quite well, before Tamaki's self-imposed exile the two of them considered eachother to be best friends, his favourite food is Pasta and his favourite type of woman is the kind who he can protect.


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something I didn't explain about Tamaki's abilities is that Ares has 4 levels for its Armoursation although currently he can only access Lvl1 due to his lack of training for the par four years and he has another skill called Eternal Arms Mastership with it he can gain an instant understanding of how a weapon is used that can range from something as small as a kitchen knife to something as large as a war-hammer all he needs to do to activate the skill is recognise said items potential as a weapon although the catch is he doesn't gain instant proficiency with said weapon.  
> Again sorry for not saying any of this earlier.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

**The next morning**

I had just finished accounting for all my things as I asked "alright Dad did you give the school a valid reason for my absence" he said "officially your helping out at a restaurant in Nara" I gave him the thumbs up as he said "be safe my boy" I said "I will Dad" I smiled as best I could as Jacob whistled saying "the gateway's ready Tamaki" I nodded as my Dad said "I'll keep everyone off your bike" I chuckled as I went to the others **let's just say if anyone touches my bike then I'll have a bike and a dead body in the garage.** Once I got to the others I said "as you all know I haven't done this in a while so it might not end well" Yukiko simply said "you'll be fine" Chika then snapped her fingers as we all got pulled through the gateway.

**In the Faction Base**

Once we arrived I got to a corner only to begin vomiting heavily  **oh my God this is horrible** once I was done I said "I haven't missed that" Golgius simply chuckled at my current state while a number of others came and surrounded us  **I had a feeling this would happen** once I got up and cleaned up my face with a tissue that Danjuro gave me the Faction heads appeared as I said "Sir Logres it's been too long" Sir Logres was a man who'd clearly began showing signs of aging due to his hair being more grey than what it used to be he then said "Hadō it's good to see you" he patted my shoulder while leading me and the others away as of for how he knows us well it's simply a case of he trained me in swordsmanship when I was younger so in other words he's my swordmaster.

Once we got to his office he said "as I'm sure you know Kaien has returned" I asked "any idea how" he shook his head saying "but what we did find out overnight is he's been consorting with Demon's recently for what purpose we don't know" I while standing up said "well tell me where he is and I'll go take him out" suddenly Logres moved so quickly I didn't even see him move only then feeling his fist collide with my stomach sending me flying into the wall  **that's another thing I haven't missed** he then said "in your youth you would have at least been able to see that attack coming nevermind react to it" he wiped his fist clean saying "before you guys go hunt anyone Tamaki here needs to catch up on his training" he led us away while I followed him.

* * *

**In the training room**

Once I stood in the training room I said "so you guys finally finished making this thing" Sir Logres said "it took us many sleepless nights and many hours of confusion but we finally did" you see the thing about this room is that it's designed so that time doesn't flow naturally here in fact right now it's set so that a day outside equals five years in here  **I remember Chika used to go nuts trying to figure out the Magical theory behind this thing** Sir Logres then said "let's begin" **_Heed my call Ares, Be my bride Guinevere_** in Sir Logres's hand came a broadsword that stood at about his height while having red gemstones on it's hilt, at that moment I got Ares into position to begin fighting.

Once we began he instantly intercepted a slash from me that made a set of sparks appear while also letting off the clang sound that metal makes when it clashes with some other metal  **he's holding back** once I got back he came at me again while I went for his left abdomen and he was likely trying to get my shoulder **this'll take a while** he then said  _ **Camalot Downfall**_ his sword began glowing brightly while he got ready to slam it down on me  **shit** using all the energy I could I forced myself to move out of the way only to go skidding across the floor once I'd actually moved  **damn it** I realised I was now sweating profusely while he said "impress you managed to evade it" he put his sword over his shoulder saying "this brings back memories of us two training when you were younger" I chuckled while having a smile on my face as I got up  **his training is still as harsh as ever** once I stood back up I resumed my attacks on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Jacob Blackstone  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 12th November  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
> Weight- 97kg or 215lbs  
> Hair colour- Raven black  
> Eye colour- Red  
> Xanadu- Regensburg  
> Fun facts- He is described as being like a big burly tree whenever he hugs someone, despite his girl crazy attitude he isn't that perverted, similar to Tamaki he has a big brother style attitude to children, he trains so much Golgius jokingly claims he does push-ups in his sleep, he is bad with machinery, his greatest wish is to grow old and share a beer with the other boys in Clique while remembering their many adventures, his biggest regret is knowing that Tamaki believed he hated him for what happened, his favourite food is beef bowls and his favourite type of girl is the goofy kind who he can make a lot of jokes around.


	6. Awakening

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Yukiko's pov**

*clang* I leapt back after blocking a hit from a training dummy while I said "this is to easy" Golgius who was also training with me said "are you sure it's not just a case of your to strong" he chuckled while delivering a kick to another dummy you see since Tamaki's doing training we all decided to get some of our own in  **I wonder if he's ok** *crash* I got hit in the face by a dummy while Jacob said "guys guy's we've been at this for six hours now let's call it a day" Golgius said "good thinking buddy"  **the leadership on this team hasn't been the same since Tamaki left** I dispelled Athena while leaving with the others.

**In the break room**

Once we got ourselves done in the hot springs I sat with the others as Emily asked "you thought of him don't you"  **damn it** I felt myself blushing as she came up saying "it's so cute" she pulled at my cheeks saying "big bad Yuki is in love" I tried to resist while Golgius said "Yuki and Tama sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" him and Jacob began chanting that as I said "bullies" I folded my arms while Chika said "now's your best chance to confess he is literally ten minutes away from you" she had a genuine smile on her face that showed no signs of ill intent  **she's right I've loved him since we were kid's but because of his self-imposed exile I haven't been able to say how I felt and she's right he's ten minutes away from me heck it would be four if I moved at my top speed so mabye I should at least give an indicator to how I feel** I got up saying "I'm gonna do it" as I left the others cheered my name while I hid my face out of embarrassment.

**Meanwhile with Tamaki**

**Tamaki's pov**

I'd been training with Sir Logres for a long time now and well not only have I worked up one hell of a sweat but I've also made a lot of progress with returning to my original level of power  **still does he have to be so harsh with how hard I'm being pushed** at this moment in time though I've just managed to evade his Camelot Downfall attack again he in response said "your getting good Tamaki" I while panting said "your just getting slow old man" he chuckled while pulling himself up  **for a dude in his late 50's he's still giving me hell** he once he got up said "now shall we go again" I nodded while getting Ares into position on another note I've managed to regain Lvl2 of my Armoursation but sadly I can't maintain it for very long due to my body still not being fully readjusted.

* * *

While me and him resumed out attacks he said "not to be rude but I take it you've missed Kazakiri a lot" I blushed a little as he said "I um" he blocked another attack as he said "Tamaki I've been training you since you were learning your times tables so of course I know how you'd feel for someone your close to" I while leaping back said "alright yes I do love Yukiko I have since we were children and to be honest" I let out a deep breath as I said "the day i messed up I initially planned to confess to her but things went well you read the report" he blocked my attack as he said "Kazuma owes me a beer"  **why bring Dad into this** he said "me and him made a bet that if you admitted how you felt for her then he owes me a beer but I'd owe him one if you didn't admit it by the time you were twenty"  **that little.**

After he told me that I felt a strange sensation in my body as he asked "Tamaki what's wrong"  **what is this it feel like I'm shattering like a plain of glass** I began nothing my body was changing while I dropped Ares in the process  **what is this** Yukiko then stepped in as she said "what's going on" I shouted "RUN" I felt an explosion of power radiate from me while I screamed "ahahahahahhahahaha" all I could do was scream as the power within me got let loose.

**Back to Yukiko's pov**

While the power came out Sir Logres made a barrier via Magic as he said "get behind me Kazakiri" I stood behind him as instructed while Tamaki screamed I asked "what the hell is going on with him" Logres simply said "this wasn't meant to happen yet"  **what does he mean not yet and what even is happening to Tamaki** fortunatly the explosion died down while a single figure emerged  **oh my God** before us stood Tamaki or at least something that looked like him as this being had two interlocking Angel halos and a single Angel wing on its left side while on the right it had a violet horn and a bat like wing coming from its back  **what is this thing a cross-species mabye not this kind of power isn't normal for one of them** as the dust cleared the figure moved it's wings while saying "Yukiko"  **that voice it can't be** it came closer as I asked "Tamaki is that you" I began to approach it slowly as the being said "Yukiko what happened I'm so confused" he suddenly saw his reflection in a puddle as he said "no I can't I'm" he cried out in pain while taking flight to get away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Chika Inoue  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 30th December  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'1 or 154cm  
> Weight- 114kg or 225lbs  
> Hair colour- White  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Xanadu- None  
> Fun facts- She has an immense amount of knowledge in the field of Magic, she watches A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun whenever she's not on mission's (her favourite character is Accelerator), she has a lot of fans among boys due to her nervousness, her and Golgius hang out a lot when they're able to, she's allergic to cats, her biggest regret is that she couldn't do anything to keep the others together, her favourite food is ice cream and she is constantly being teased about having a crush on Golgius.


	7. Reaching out

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Yukiko's pov**

Once Tamaki flew off the others came along while a clean up crew handled the mess that was made  **Tamaki why** Emily then put her hand on me saying "he's going to be ok" I nodded while Golgius said "let's go find him" I looked on at him as Jacob said "we got told to stay put though" Golgius then responded with "now where's the fun in that" he had a smirk on his face while Daiki said "you idiot's are going to be the death of me"  **he's been saying that for the past 12 years and yet he still hangs out with us** I then said "oh I'm totally not going to do it" I smirked as well while we all headed off.

**In the loading dock**

I walked out with the others so that we could try and head out till someone said "your looking for him aren't you" I turned around to see Sir Logres was standing there till he said "well it just so happens I'm the one who's been assigned to look for him and it wouldn't be that surprising if I requested one of the Factions best team to help out" he chuckled as he wispered to me "I want to see him smile just as much as you do" he then left while Danjuro said "he's always been such a chill guy" Jacob said "not as chill as Chika's Ice Magic" they gave eachother a fist bump and laughed while we headed out.

While we drove off in one of the vehicles that Sir Logres had procured for us Golgius asked "hey Yukiko not to beat a dead horse do you still plan to confess to him" I said "well I thought about it and I *sigh" I think I should wait till we beat Kaien" Danjuro said "that's a wise choice"  **say's the guy who still hasn't confessed to Emily don't get me wrong Danjuro is a lovely guy but his crystal clear crush on her is maddening some days** we then heard what sounded like a fighter jet followed by a crash as Golgius said "wanna bet that's him" I nodded as the vehicle pulled over.

* * *

Once we pulled over I saw the crater on the floor as I said "Tamaki is that you" his wings moved making small wind currents while he said "stay back" I while shielding myself from the wind began walking up to him as he said "Yukiko please I beg of you I'm hideous" eventually I got up to him as I said "not to me your not" he while looking down at me said "Yukiko why" I grabbed his hand saying "come on don't run away again" he looked down at me as I noticed that his left eye had turned black with no iris while his right eye remained the same as it always has I put my hands on his chest that was now exposed due to his shirt getting ripped when he transformed.

As my hands touched his chest I said "Tamaki do you remember how I was as a little girl" he looked confused while I said "don't you remember I used to be obese now do you remember what you said to me" while putting his hand on my shoulder not in a possessive way but in a comforting way he said to me "I told you it didn't matter how you looked on the outside you seem like a cool person on the inside" he looked as if he could cry while I said "Tamaki I'm going to tell you something similar" while running my fingers over his chest I said "it doesn't matter if you look hideous on the outside what matters is that your still kind on the inside"  **oh God I've just realised what my hands are doing** he then pulled me in for a hug as where he muttered "thank you" I felt his tears fall onto my skin while I hugged him back  **he's so warm and cozy to hug**.

**A few hours later**

**Back at the base**

After Tamaki got himself to the med bay and managed to return to his human form me and all the others sat in the break room as I said "my hands were on his chest" I held my wrist as I said "it was so soft yet strong" Emily patted my back saying "there there girl"  **I know I said I'd confess after we beat Kaien but still** Golgius said "he's likely butt naked in the med bay"  **oh crap now I'm envisioning him like that** I shook my head in embarrassment while Chika said "am I the only one wondering what Tamaki actually is"  **she's not wrong this whole time we assumed he was Human albeit a really talented one but could it be that he was never a human to begin with but that would imply that his Mom was a Demon as it's no secret that his Dad's an Angel but that would also mean the whole Tamaki being a late bloomer for his wings thing was a lie as well** I held my head in frustration trying to process it all until his Dad arrived saying "I think it's time I gave you all an explanation" he sat us down after putting his coat on a hanger.

* * *

Once he sat down he said "I heard about Tamaki and well" he took a deep breath saying "the truth is his Mother is a Demon"  **this whole time and he never knew** Daiki said "that explains why he acted the way he did four years ago" Kazuma nodded saying "sadly your correct but that was an oversight of the seal"  **seal what seal** he then said "Tamaki had his true heritage sealed in order to protect him" Danjuro said "there'd likely be a lot of assassin's trying to kill him due to the nature of his heritage" Kazuma then said "and as a parent I had to consider the puberty phase"  **that's actually a good point** he took another deep breath saying "I'll tell him myself but all of you thanks"  **huh** he said "thank you for always having my son's back through thick and thin" he got up while we sat about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Danjuro Arita  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 21st April  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm (normal height) 10'3 or 312 cm (when transformed)  
> Weight- 91kg or 201lbs (normal weight) 354kg or 787lbs (when transformed)  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Xanadu- Hogo-sha  
> Fun facts- He trains for 4 hours a day, he can play the guitar to an expert degree, while he isn't as great with Magic as Chika is he still knows several Magical negation spells to keep himself safe, him and Jacob consider eachother to be blood brothers, despite being really well built up currently he used to be so skinny that some people said he looked like a deflated balloon, his biggest regret is how weak he once was, his biggest wish is to be Emily's man, his favourite food is strawberries and he can't ride a bike.


	8. Faceoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about Tamaki's heritage something I realised I didn't explain is that his Dad Kazuma is half Angel half Human and in order to clean up the races of the other members of Clique I'll list them below:  
> Tamaki- Angel/Human/Demon Hybrid  
> Yukiko- Human  
> Golgius- Human  
> Jacob- Werewolf  
> Chika- Human (Warlock)  
> Emily- Fallen Angel  
> Danjuro- Human (although people jokingly claim he's not due to his power)  
> Daiki- Dhampir
> 
> Again sorry about not mentioning the Human thing for Tamaki earlier also I've got some big plans for how to handle Jacob so hopefully that'll be fun.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

**A week later**

With my heritage now discovered I was now trying to adjust to life as what feels like the ultimate cocktail of a Hybrid in the best way I could and on the plus side I've been able to resume training so that I can hit Kaien in his smug prick face  **I broke his jaw once and I'd happily do it again** although some people were being a bit cautious about me due to well what I am but if I'm honest I can't really blame them although right now I'm busy doing some training with my Demonic and Angelic power's  **who would have thought that this whole time I had all this power** you see not only do I have the Angelic power of Arklight but thanks to my Demonic heritage I have the ability of Hellblaze and well due to the nature of both powers it's obvious why I'd need to train with them.

*Clang* currently I was training with my powers and swordsmanship on a group of training bots that had been provided  _ **Hellblaze**_ as I swung Ares a mass of black flames came out and engulfed a group of them casuing them all to burn within seconds  **gotta find a way to tone down the size of the blast when in enclosed spaces**  once another group came up I flew back with my wings while declaring **_Seraphic light_**  from the sky came a blinding light that caused all of them to disintegrate albeit at a slower pace than what it would be if they were creatures of darkness  **even though I haven't had my powers that long it still feels as if I've been using them for years and I'm not even in the training room I was in with Sir Logres so yeah** at that moment a much bigger bot came along so I simply flew up it while driving Ares into the chest splitting it in two once I was done.

**Half an hour later**

Once I got myself washed up after training I met with the others as Golgius asked "so how's it going" I said "alright I guess" I sat down while he said "ya know I forgot how good you look in tank tops" I chuckled while having a rest on the sofa in the break room till I asked "I've been meaning to ask what happened to our old base" Jacob said "well after you left Clique become a less official team and more of a get together group now and again so Sir Logres and the other Head's had it closed off with the hope that you would return"  **damn it seems my exile was a bigger act of selfishness than I thought then again I hurt a lot of people with the way I left so suddenly** I looked over to see Yukiko was busy playing a video game with Emily and Chika seeing Yukiko in particular made a smile form on my face  **she's still as beautiful as the day I left even if she has grown a bit taller and has become a bit more mature she's still the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eye upon** however my moment of peace was shattered by the alarm suddenly blaring as I said "shit everyone let's get to work" all of us left to go investigate what had happened.

* * *

Once we arrived near the front entrance I saw Sir Logres with Guinevere already drawn as I asked "Sir what's going on" he said "we've got a Kaien sized threat coming here"  **what the** as the door blew open Chika made a barrier at her usual quick speeds giving everyone some protection  **she might be nervous a lot of the time but in the end she'll always be a valued member of the team** once the smoke cleared a group of Demon's appeared with Kaien as he said "Tamaki is that you" he laughed a bit saying "oh my God I had no idea you were here Sheesh I should have brought a gift"  **what's he planning** as the barrier dispelled he said "aren't you happy to see me" I told him "you have a lot of balls attacking the Faction head on" he smirked as we both knew what this was coming down to **_Ascend beyond Heaven Apollo, Heed my call Ares_** in his hand came a golden Guntō style katana that had red haori wraps around the hilt he then declared "let's go" I while smirking charged at him.

Once we began charging I said **_Alternate_** saying those words caused me to enter my Demon/Angel form with Kaien saying "ooooh what's this" I while dualing with him said "like I'm gonna tell you" as we dualed all you could hear from us was the clang of or blades and the sound of us dashing across the floor  **he's clearly gotten better these past five years but he's not the only one who's been getting stronger** at that moment I kicked Kaien away while calling out  _ **Hellblaze**_ I swung Ares and bathed Kaien in my flames till he emerged relatively unscathed saying "so you've got Demonic power now" his eyes turned black as he said "well two can play at that game" he let loose some bat like wings as I stood on  **this can't be right the last time I saw him he was a regular human an over talented human sure but still a human none the less so that must mean he either A hide his true heritage all these years B had it sealed but broke it similar to what happened with me or C he's drank Demon blood and given himself their abilities** I tightened my grip while I stood ready.

As I stood I could see the others were already fighting his Demon horde while I asked "come on Kaien just spill it what're you up to" he said "well these past five years have taught me one thing" he held his arms out saying "ruling the world is far to basic for a Villainous plot instead I'm gonna reduce it to ash" he laughed manically as I said "not if I stop you" I then took flight to face him in midair saying "Yukiko, Golgius gather everyone else in the base for a counter attack, Jacob and Danjuro lead the offensive, Emily, Chika and Daiki protect the civilians" everyone got to work as Kaien told me "divide and conquer huh I like that strategy" I then resumed my clash with my long time enemy.

* * *

**Golgius's pov**

While I ran alongside Yukiko she asked "where is everyone" I told her "Kurumi and Richard were training last I checked, Gareth and James were on a date I believe as of for Kuroba and Ikkaku I don't know"  **I hope you know what your doing Tamaki** Yukiko told me "oh no" she charged ahead saying "Yuno hang on" Yuno her little sister was being attacked by a group of Demon's so I called out  _ **Stand Proud Longinus**_ in my hand came my Xanadu Longinus it took the form of a winged spear with a crimson shaft and a golden tip with several lightning bolts dancing over it **_Trail of Simon_** out came three bolts that backed Yukiko up as she said "Golgius behind you" I leapt back and lunged my spear at the Demon's left eye while Yuno got saved.

Once she was saved Yukiko grabbed her saying "I'm so glad our ok" Yuno retuned the hug telling her "Big sis I'm scared" I knelt down telling her "don't be afraid Tama is on the prowl" I had a smile on while hearing  ** _Hellblaze_** __Yukiko asked "does he need a hand" I told her "nah he's got this" I could hear him and Kaien brawling in collosal proportions while Kurumi and Richard came up asking "Golgius what's happening" I gave them a run down of the situation while Richard said _ **Dance Lancelot**_ __in his hand came his Xanadu an old English broadsword style blade while Kurumi called out _ **Heed my call Camael**_ in her hand came her Xanadu a sword and a shield that as platinum in colour while we stood ready I said "let's assemble the defense force" we all ran while Yuno joined us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Daiki Mochizuki  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 14th June  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 72kg or 159lbs  
> Hair colour- White  
> Eye colour- Red  
> Xanadu- Carmilla  
> Fun facts- He naps for three hours a day, despite Jacob always joking about it he doesn't sleep in a coffin, he can play the piano and harp really well, he trains for 4 hours a day (he trains then naps to be precise), despite most other Vampire's being immune to garlic he's allergic to it (and despite Jacob's claims it's not because he's a Vampire it's just how he is), his biggest regret is that him and Tamaki argue a lot, his biggest wish is to prove not all Vampire's are evil and his favourite food is lamb chops.


	9. Kaien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd list a few facts about the Vindicator Faction itself so I could not only add more context to the world of this story but to also show off some more information that I can't figure out how to put in the plot:  
> 1) The Vindicator Faction formed in 1582 and for many years worked as underling's to the Vatican but in 1720 they became their own group however they still remain on good terms with the Vatican despite that (many claim they work better as their own group)
> 
> 2) The Factions base itself is located in Northern Japan however they have bureaus in all major and minor counties (the largest is in Peru while the smallest is in Scotland)
> 
> 3) Every September the Faction holds a Mahjong contest with anyone being able to compete from Faction heads to regular underling's 
> 
> 4) There is a childcare unit at every bureau to help members of the Faction balance life as a defender of the world and life as a parent
> 
> 5) Out of all the teams in the Faction Clique was considered the best before Tamaki went into his self-imposed exile however with his return it's hoped they'll regain this spot
> 
> 6) Kurumi runs a modeling line to help the young girls in the Faction have a shot at a normal life since they'll be under a lot of pressure as future protectors of the world, she herself also models for it in which she's really popular among young to middle aged woman and young men
> 
> 7) Gareth and James are the first homosexual couple to get engaged in all of the Factions history (their weddings in two months time) whereas all the other homosexual couples have merely gotten civil partnerships 
> 
> 8) Kuroba is considered an idol in the Faction since she does a lot of concerts for young people and works under the stage name of Black Wing (for the same reasoning as Kurumi and plus it helps her show how good she is at singing)
> 
> 9) Jacob actually works as a model for Kurumi's modeling line, he regularly does shots involving jackets, new shirts and the latest battle gear for the Faction. Due to his good looks he's gained a massive following mainly among female viewers
> 
> 10) Danjuro hosts a quiz night once a month for the older members of the Faction which is surprisingly popular and as a result has put him on good terms with them
> 
> 11) It's implied by Sir Logres that the Faction has a method of getting to the Demon Realm although anything more is strictly confidential
> 
> 12) Occasionally Golgius and Daiki join Kuroba on stage and performance with her although Daiki tends to lip sync whenever he does so because he's allegedly a bad singer.
> 
> So there we have it.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

Me and Kaien have been fighting for nearly half a day now with us both showing next to no signs of giving up  **I can't use Seraphic light on him I've tried that already and he just broke through it Hellblaze did jack shit to him so my best option now is to try and wear him out** while we clashed he said "you know in a strange way Tamaki I've always felt a kinship of sorts with you" I while intercepting a attack to my abdomen asked "in what way Kaien" he while blocking an attempted stab from me said "it's because both of us are so bloody talented it separates us from normal people, do you know how difficult it is and how lonely it feels being as powerful as me" I while performing a barrage of slashes said "your right me and you are talented but" I Spartan kicked him saying "that doesn't mean we have to be alone" I held my sword and called out  ** _Armoursation Lvl2_** in my new form I maintain the shoulder pads of Lvl1 while also having a bit of chest armour that's shaped like a wolves mouth being opened.

Once I got my armour on along with my Alternate form I saw the rest of Clique arrive as Golgius said "the base has been cleared out of any dangerous Demon's your Dad is helping them mop up the rest" everyone else confirmed their tasks were done as Kurumi said "it's all on you now Tamaki" I clenched my blade saying "have no more fear people Clique are on the job" all of us stood ready while Kaien simply smirked in a cocky way saying "do your worst" Danjuro however said "I'm done being afraid" he slammed his fist into his chest saying "if I'm going to defend the people I love them I'm going to go all out" **_Build-up_** you see Danjuro and his family have this unique ability that lets them power up to a strong degrees which in turn grants them superhuman abilities Danjuro however feared his power till now because of how violent he gets when he uses it **Danjuro I thought I'd have to protect you forever but look at you your twice the man I'll ever be you've got no idea how proud I am my friend** I let my aoura re-emerge while Yukiko stood ready.

As we all stood before him I said "go" I charged ahead and went for a jab to his chest while Golgius went for his back Kaien blocked us both however Danjuro using Hogo-sha that being a golden war-hammer slammed it down on his head forcing him to the ground Yukiko then called out  _ **Divine Slashes**_ I leapt back as Chika said  _ **Solar Shot**_ from her hand came a beam of light that decimated most of the ground around Kaien and nearly us  **we've got this** Jacob leapt up as Kaien stood back up as Jacob said "come on Kaien" using Regensburg that being a platinum coloured one handed axe he shouted "WHAT MADE YOU THINK WE'D BE OK WITH YOU TRYING TO KILL US HUH YOUR DEMONIC BOZO'S BROKE THE COFFEE MACHINE" he kept on slashing away and let out an animalistic roar while I nodded to Golgius to use a move we haven't used in a while.

* * *

Once I nodded Golgius built up a massive amount of lightning in Longinus while Emily appeared saying "Danjuro a little help" he slammed Kaien in the face and grabbed him by his arms as Emily said  _ **Rush Light**_ by using her Fallen Angel ability to manipulate light she fired a barrage of light spears at him while Danjuro simply endured it she then said **_Let's play Mulier Fortis_** in her hand came a sliver coloured rapier as she said **_Diamond Fall_** she generated huge spikes made out of diamonds that quickly impaled both Danjuro and Kaien  **he's got this** as he let go of Kaien he got back a bit with Jacob throwing him a healing gem.

With Danjuro now healed I said "this is the difference between you and me Kaien" I let Ares be covered by Longinus's lightning while I said "you saw your overwhelming talent as an excuse to hide from others instead of trying to coexist with them" he shouted "YOUR JUST A SELF LOATHING PIECE OF SHIT" I told him "your right I do hate myself I have done for four years now no scratch that I've always hated myself" I looked at the others saying "I hate how I always loose my conviction to fight when it's needed most, I hate how angry I get when someone I love is hurt but most of all" **_Clique Combination- Lightning Wolf_** I then performed mine and Golgius's combination move as I said "I hate how I abandoned the people I love for so long out of nothing more than sheer cowardice" my blade slashed Kaien across the chest as he also got covered by the lightning.

Once he hit the floor after the slash hit him he said "dickhead this isn't over" he let loose his Demonic power throughout his left hand so I grabbed hit and unleashed my own Chika then made a barrier around us as he said "idiot you'll die" I told him "whether I live or die I won't falter anymore from now on I'll always put my friends first because that's my warrior's way" I then let the power unleash as it blew up in our faces **so this is how it feels to truly protect something it feels warm and soothing I guess I never truly defended anything till now huh guys**.

**Golgius's pov**

Once the explosion happened Chika did her best to keep the barrier active as I looked on while stabbing Longinus into the ground  **come on Tamaki I know you can do this** sadly though the barrier began to crack till it suddenly shattered with a bit of excess Demonic power leaking out Danjuro who'd just reverted back to his usual form asked "is he alive" I ran down seeing a figure holding his arm in the arm and blood oozin down his body  **it's him** before us was Tamaki who stood above a defeated Kaien as he said "I'm hurting like hell right now" he collapsed as his armour shattered so I caught him saying "easy buddy" he chuckled while I said "you saved us all Tama" he responded with "no Golgius you and all the others saved me" I then carried my hybrid friend to get medical attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Emily Davenport  
> Age-17  
> Birthday- 12th June  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'7 or 170cm  
> Weight- 71kg or 158lbs  
> Hair colour- Midnight black  
> Eye colour- Emerald green  
> Xanadu- Mulier Fortis  
> Fun facts- She runs a YouTube channel about beauty tips, she is considered the second most beautiful girl in the Vindicator Faction (Kurumi is first), she considers Yukiko to be her best friend, her ideal type of man is the kind who enjoys snuggles, her biggest regret is that she can't do much to help on the team, her greatest wish is to visit Paris on holiday rather then on a mission, her favourite food is raspberries and she always complains about having to brush her wings (for reference she has four).


	10. Party time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick warning this chapter is a filler

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

**The day after**

With Kaine now beaten and the Faction saved which in turn means the world is saved we all finished the clean up however I was stood before Sir Logres and the rest of Clique as he asked "so Tamaki what're your plans now" I took a deep breath and said "I've thought long and hard about it and" their faces tensed with anticipation as I said "I'd like to rejoin you guys" they all leapt for joy in happiness as I said "because being with you idiots that's where I belong" Sir Logres took a sigh of relief as I said "on one condition though" he looked at me as I said "I'd like to continue going to my usual school I'll still do missions bit I've grown kinda used to going there" he told me "I know you could ask for much worse so I'll have it arranged for you" Jacob grabbed a can of alcohol saying "it's time to party" we all roared excitement well everyone but me as I got dragged away  **half these guys can't even drink legally.**

After the part got underway I stood in the corner as I watched everyone as Jacob was busy chatting up some girls, Golgius who was playing darts shirtless with Richard and Ikkaku, Daiki was trying to avoid any unwanted social interaction as per usual, Chika, Kuroba, James and Gareth were passed out due to how drunk they are, Emily and Danjuro were playing beer pong with Kurumi and Sir Logres and lastly my Dad and the other Faction Head's were talking about I don't know what  **I can't see her though** at that moment Yukiko then appeared asking "Tamaki can we talk outside" I nodded while we slipped away.

Once outside I asked "what's wrong Yukiko" she had a strong blush on her face as she said "Tamaki there's something I need to say to you something so important that if I don't say it then my heart's going to blow up" she held my hand saying "Tamaki Hadō I'm in love with you" I simply froze upon being told that  **she love me since when but I** I stumbled over my words as she said "it's ok" I quickly pulled her in for a hug saying "oh Yukiko" I patted her back while saying "Yukiko Kazakiri I love you as well" she went bright red as well as I told her "ever since we met I've always loved your kindness and bravery, your endless support you've given me, the way your hair sways whenever it's breezy" I adjusted a loose strand of hair saying "I love you because you've never given up on this big blond dumbass" she blushed as we leaned closer.

* * *

Once we leaned closer I quickly captured her lips in a kiss that she melted into like butter when it comes into contact with toast she held my shoulder while I held hers as we kept up the kiss that we've both wanted to share for so many years  **this warmth it's beautiful just like her** while we kissed she supported her body weight on me while I held her there  **she's a Goddess the most beautiful one in all the land.**

Eventually we parted as she said "I really liked that" I told her "I love you Yukiko" she responded with "I love you as well Tamaki" I grabbed her hand and walked back as we let the moon beat down on our skin  **her hair's so beautiful in the moon light** she said "don't look at me like that you'll make my heart burst" I told her "I just can't take my eyes off you that's all because your just that beautiful" she blushed more as we returned to the party.

**In the Demon realm the day after**

**Kazuma's pov**

I walked through to the throne room as a few guards kept their gaze on me I asked "I'd like an audience with Queen Xylles" they were about the attack me till the lady herself said "leave us" Xylles herself looked like a middle aged woman with long beautiful violet hair and a blue eyes along with a figure most woman would kill for and two medium sized horn protruding from her head, the guards all departed as I said "as edgy as ever I see" she demanded "what do you want Kazuma" I got closer as she looked around and then quickly gave me a kiss filled with fiery passion which involved a large battle with our tounges so much so you could see mine coming in and out of her mouth while we did this she let out countless moans while I held her tightly **I've missed her so much** we though had to part.

* * *

Once we parted I said "he's got his powers now" she said "I didn't want to" I held her saying "Xyll please he wants to know who his Mother is" she said "I'm not his Mother you've been the parent in his life" I held her close saying "you can still get involved let's be a family" she cried a little while I patted the back of my Demonic lover, now your likely wondering what's going on well you see me and Xylles met years ago when I was on a job in the Demon realm and she was the Princess of this realm rather than the Queen me and her though we really hit it off not in the scummy kind of way no as in we realised we had a lot in common so in a Romeo and Juliet style affair we met in secret whenever we could and after a few years of being together we finally made love and the result was our son Tamaki yes that's right Tamaki is and always has been a Demon prince.

While I held her she told me "it's best if we don't talk Kazuma people will" I told her "to hell with what the Demon realm think's" I held her cheeks saying "I'll always love you my little Violet" she blushed upon hearing my nickname for her as she said "alright I'll consider a meeting but for now my hands are tied in this World's politics" I nodded while leaving as she said "and Kazuma" I turned around hearing her say "you look like a dork with that beard on" I laughed saying "and you look like a bull with those horns" we both laughed and parted on good terms fortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kazuma Hadō  
> Age- 58 (in human years) Unknown (in Angel years)  
> Birthday- 23rd November  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'9 or 175cm  
> Weight- 81kg or 179lbs  
> Hair colour- Ash blond  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Xanadu- Seraphim  
> Fun facts- His macaroni at the restaurant is what made them such a legend around town, he gets along with all the other Dad's around town (Tamaki calls them the Dad's army), him and Golgius's Dad are best friends, he used to hold arm wrestling contests with the other Dad's at the Faction, he can mimic animal sounds really well, his biggest regret is how he couldn't do a lot for Tamaki when he left the Faction, his greatest wish is to reunite Tamaki with his Mother, his favourite food is steak based meals and he is a hard core binge watching (currently he's binge watching NCIS)


	11. Back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd list a few facts about the world of this story in general rather than just the Vindicator faction so yeah I'll put them down below:  
> 1) Despite not being a member of the US army Tamaki received a Purple heart from the American president after getting injured on a mission in his a few months before he left (he still has that medal and the scar on his left shoulder)
> 
> 2) Despite the laws of the Demon realm saying they can't go to the Human world many do anyway (it's only their for the sake of it)
> 
> 3) Kurumi occasionally works with the Victoria's secret fashion show (it gave her the idea for her modeling line at the Faction)
> 
> 4) In Southern Japan there is an entire region of Yokai based creature's which are on pretty good terms with the Vindicator faction
> 
> 5) It's a popular rumour that Princess Lilandra the next one in line to the throne of the Southern Yokai has a crush on Daiki because he saved her years ago although it's unknown if he's aware of said rumour or reciprocates the feelings they do however talk a fair bit via a Magic circle and by text messaging
> 
> 6) Their is a Magical organisation known as Nilrem that functions as the defacto government for all Mage's again they're on good terms with the Vindicator faction in fact Chika's Dad is an executive in the organisation with Chika herself being a well known face due to her Magical talent
> 
> 7) While Clique were considered the best team in the Faction for a while during the Four year period of Tamaki's self-imposed exile another group known as the Knight of Black took the top spot and despite what many feared the Knight of Black aren't angered by Tamaki's return and have instead rekindled the friendly rivalry they once had with Clique
> 
> 8) Golgius's Dad Peter manages the archives at the Faction base only because he lost his ability to walk after having his legs paralysed a year before Kaien was first defeated
> 
> 9) While they don't announce it to the public all world leaders known of the existence of the Supernatural and the Vindicator faction they don't however let the Faction get involved in the politics of their countries they can however enter freely if a Faction members on a mission or a holiday
> 
> 10) The American president who gave Tamaki his Purple heart is known as Abraham Carter and he got elected a year before Kaien was first defeated 
> 
> 11) The Fallen Angel's have a base on the moon which is used to study projects that are to dangerous for being done on earth
> 
> 12) There is a portal at the Faction bureau in Scandinavia which takes people to Valhalla which is ultimately how the Faction started communicating with the Norse God's and then later the other God's of different regions (Tamaki is immensely popular among the members of the Norse religion due to his warrior like attitude)
> 
> 13) Their is a fanclub at the Faction about the many members of Clique surprising Daiki is the most popular among the boy's while while it's Emily for the girls
> 
> So there we have it now on with the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

**A week later**

I arrived back at school and put my bike in its usual spot as Souji said "Tamaki I've missed ya" I high fived my human friend saying "Souji it's been a while" we walked into class while the girls fawned over me as per usual  **I wouldn't replace coming here for the world** you see fortunately my request to come here had been approved by the Faction Head's since it wasn't to severe a one and Clique are officially back in business but since today's a relatively quiet day we aren't needed for a mission right now.

Once in class everyone was talking about some new students we were getting here  **we never usually get them ha finally more normal friends I can have** at that moment our teacher Mr Okitsubo lead them in however I was broken knowing who they were  **no no no no no no this is not happening to me damn it** in came all of Clique as Golgius said "hi Tama" he waved at me Jacob said "so this is where you come to hide huh buddy"  **if there's a God kill me now just murder me end my fucking life I bed of you** Daiki put up his hoodie to hide his face as Souji said "they seem fun"  **one day just one day is all I ask from them but nooooo they just had to role out like a fucking Autobot and come to my school.**

Once lunch came about the others were hitting it off with my classmates as Golgius asked "so Tama what should we do" I glared at my idiot friend saying "oh I don't know" Yukiko though came up and stole a kiss from me while pulling my collar to bring me down to her height a little  **ah I love her to bits but does she have to do this** once she parted and all the girls went nuts she said "he's my boyfriend now so back off" she let out some small killer intent as I said "rooftop NOW YOU IDIOTS" I marched them to the roof in a beyond pissed attitude **can't I just get a break for one fucking day.**

* * *

Once on the roof I demanded "explain NOW" Golgius after having Chika cast a barrier said "we've been assigned here" I looked confused as Jacob said "they want us to stay together in the event of an emergency so yeah we're stuck with you"  **this has Sir Logres written all over it**  while I stood there I told them "alright but as you know already no Magic, no Xanadu's, no transformations and certainly no telling anyone of the Supernatural unless you've got to" they all nodded as I knew they've likely had this lecture a thousand times already however things we're going to take a turn for the worst.

While looking up at the sky not only time stopped but a portal opened allowing a massive group of Warlock's to flood in I nodded at the others saying "let's do this" **_Heed my call Ares, Achieve Enlightenment Athena, Stand Proud Longinus, Let's play Mulier Fortis, Hack and Slash Regensburg, Drink them dry Carmilla, Pound Hogo-sha_** in Daiki's hand came Carmilla his Xanadu that has the form of a scythe with its main blade resembling a bats wing due to its jagged edge, once all of us had our Xanadu's I said "let's role" Golgius began the attack by making countless lighting bolts strike them while Jacob pointed out "we're doing this in our uniforms right" I nodded as Jacob said "so this is how being an anime protagonist feels" he chuckled saying **_Lycan bite_** he swung Regensburg around three times and delivered slashes of pure power at them dispersing them in the process I said "we need to take this fight away from the main building" they all nodded as we ran/flew away.

Once we got away I landed by the main sports field saying **_Armourisation Lvl2_** as I became surrounded in my armour Golgius said "just like old times huh" I smirked saying "just like old times" once me and him got surrounded he called out **_Judas Hailfire_** he summoned a wild storm of lightning that ravaged them as I said **_Hellblaze_** the bulk of them got incinerated while Yukiko said **_Artemis Call_** she spun her sword around repeatedly making them all get blown about in a vortex of wind once she was done she said "how'd I do" I smirked saying "pretty good" Chika then searched her grimiore saying "I should be able to figure out a way to send them back" I nodded saying "Daiki, Emily cover her everyone else on me" we all got into position.

* * *

As we fought them off Danjuro said **_Build-up_** he transformed and threw an entire tree at them after uprooting it saying "I've got this" he slammed them with Hogo-sha bit  **dang it I was hoping to do this without collateral *sigh* ah who am I kidding there's no such thing as a clean mission when your** **with Clique** Chika then said "got it" **_Spell reverse_** all of the attacking Warlock's began getting pulled back into the portal they used to enter I while stabbing Ares into the ground said "hold on guy's" we all did our best however Danjuro got lifted up till I grabbed his hand saying "I've got you" as he reverted to his usual self he said "you always have Tamaki" the time stop then ended as well.

As it ended Jacob said "well that was without a doubt the most eventful first day of my life" I chuckled while saying "oh man I'm beat" I sat down after dispelling Ares as Yukiko said "I'll admit I've kinda missed missions like this" I smirked saying "I won't lie so have I" we then headed back to class after Chika used a quick spell to restore the damage done  **to many this would be a total mess but for us it's just another day at the office.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Logres Anderson  
> Age- 59 (he says he's 28 though in order to avoid saying he's old)  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'4 or 162cm  
> Weight- 61kg or 142lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown with grey streaks  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Xanadu- Guinevere  
> Fun facts- He runs a fitness class for the older generation, he has earned countless medals in his years of service, he owns a villa in Portugal, he can speak in six different languages, his biggest regret is that Tamaki had to carry his guilt alone, his greatest wish is to have a peaceful and relaxing retirement, he is married and has two children as well as five grandchildren, his favourite food is fish based meals and he can play the piano really well.


	12. A date

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

**Two day's later**

With the attack on our school now over with the Faction Head's had decided to launch a full investigation into it with the assistance of Nilrem since it's a Magical based threat however today my bigger concern was about Yukiko since we decided we'd have a date today  **please go well please go well please go well** I for today had a white t-shirt with a blue jacket finished by some some casual pants and shoes  **here's hoping she'll like how I look** she then arrived saying "hey Tamaki" I upon seeing her was instantly smitten with her all over again she had a sleeveless tank top with a set of black jeans on that was finished by a black jacket she asked "are you ok" I after regaining my composure said "yeah I'm fine" we then left while holding eachother's hand's.

While we walked I asked her "so where do you want to go see" she turned to me not sure however I couldn't help but blush at the sight of my girlfriend **she's so beautiful it's painful trying to figure out how one person can be this beautiful** she asked "are you ok" I hugged her saying "have I ever told you how beautiful you are" she replied with "have I ever told you how handsome you are" I admittedly got embarrassed by that so she burst out laughing saying "I finally broke that composure I've been trying for years" she took a photo so I folded my arms out of stubbornness and embarrassment saying "meanie" she laughed more while I stood.

Once she stopped we went to a hot dog cart and then sat by the bench at the park she told me "this is nice and relaxing" I gave my blue haired girlfriend a one armed hug while we sat as I said "you know I occasionally come here whenever I need to think" she turned her head as I said "but now that I've brought you here it's so much better" she blushed while I chuckled lightly knowing I got my payback  **still I won't lie I'm so happy we got to become a couple because if I didn't tell her then I'd go crazy** she rested her head on my shoulder muttering "so cozy" she drifted off to sleep while I stroked her hair muttering "I'm always going to protect you Yukiko no matter who stands in my way" I kept stroking her hair so she'd feel at ease **I'm glad we can have moments like this no Xanadu's, no transformations and certainly no super fucking natural it's just nice having an ordinary life like this.**

* * *

**Two hour's later**

Eventually Yukiko woke up asking "Tama where are" I held her hand saying "I'm right here Yukiko" I hugged her saying "you ain't getting rid of me that easily" she giggled lightly as we left to go home till a number of barriers activated I nodded at Yukiko saying **_Come forth Ares, Achieve Enlightenment Athena_** once we got our blades out a number of attackers in masks appeared saying "Tamaki Hadō" they drew blades of their own saying "die" they came at me so I quickly blocked them with ease and began dodging effortlessly **look at me I'm practically toying with them dang it I'm becoming Dad** eventually I went for a kick saying **_Seraphic light_** he quickly disintegrated Yukiko said "so there Demon's that solves that mystery" she slashed two at once making me chuckle saying "hey Yukiko you remember what trick we practiced in our youth" she realised what I meant so we both said **_Clique combination-_ _Mortal pain_** by merging Athena with my aqua blue aura she then used Divine Slashes adding more of a kick to them which allowed her to quickly take them down.

Once they went down I said "not how I envisioned out first date ending" she smiled at me till my Dad arrived with some others letting him clean it up I told Yukiko "just another day at the office" she laughed while we headed home.

 


	13. Kazuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So quick warning this chapter will shift a lot between time periods so yeah have fun.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Kazuma's pov**

**14 years ago**

Tamaki had just gotten home from some more training saying "hey Dad" I went up and patted my son's head saying "how's my Big man doing today" he gave of a big smile saying "I'm doing great Dad" he put his bag down while I got dinner served  **oh Xylles if only you could see how amazing he is you'd be so so proud of him** he then asked "today we got asked who are role models are by Sir Adamson" I after putting the food down asked "oh and how'd that end" he replied with "well Golgius said his role model was Sir Logres, Danjuro and Yukiko were to embarrassed to say, Chika said her Grandfather, Emily said Azazel while Jacob said a Dragon" I couldn't help but snigger at the last one  **don't get me wrong Jacob's a really good kid and I'm happy for him and the others being friends with Tamaki but still** he though said "as of for me I said you"  **huh** he came up to me saying "because my Dad's the most awesome Dad ever" he let out a childish giggle while I cried a little out of joy  **just know Xylles I'll always protect this ray of sunshine for you.**

**Present day**

I'd just finished up cleaning the restaurant out for the day  **and better yet it's my day off** since my day off though I'm naturally going to do what I do on every day off  **and that is absolutely nothing** I while getting to my room prepared to turn on the TV till I saw some frost forming on the window  **strange it's early June what could be doing this** I tapped on the glass and realised I was being signaled since the ice took on a new form that being a portion of the map of town **let's see if I remember correctly that's the shopping district of town come to think of it there's the gateway to find the resident Yokai there eh I might as well check it out** I then got changed out of my pajamas that I just got into and instead put on a white dress shirt with a black necktie and some casual pants and shoes **as Xylles would say I'm bloody handsome** thinking of her made me tear up a little **it's barely been a month since we last interacted but I wish she could be here with me.**

After a small walk I got to the area that was shown so I waited for a bit wondering if anyone would show up till everyone vanished **alright that's not normal last I checked** I stood straight while an figure with ornate black armour appeared saying "Kazuma Hadō I've been sent by Princess Qui Lang of the Chinese Yokai" he did a respectful bow **this dude he's suppressing his power to a ridiculous level yet I'm still sensing an intense pressure from him** out of respect for his power I bowed as well while he said "the Princess wants you to act as her bodyguard for a while as an unknown group are after her head" I smirked knowing where this was going as I asked "so this is the job interview huh" he smirked too so I decided to indulge him saying "it's been a while since I proved why I'm called Death God after all" **_Descend from the heavens Seraphim_** in my hand came Seraphim my Xanadu that took the form of a massive nodachi style blade with black wraps around the handle while the blade itself look a bit worn due to all the battles I've been in.

* * *

Once the guy drew his sword saying "where are my manners I am Liu Buing the official body guard of Princess Qui Lang" Liu Buing was a guy who looked to be a young adult with short but spiky brown hair and blue eyes **he's strong I already know that much** he remarked "just so you know we're in a dimensional replica of the town so in other words only me and you are here" I smirked at him knowing what he's getting at  **goody because I've been meaning to stretch my legs** I charged at him and went for a upward slash while he only just managed to block he then went for a kick which sent me back by about two feet he took the chance to come for me with his sword drawn however I was able to parry then knee him in the stomach **he's not half bad but I can tell he's holding back** I then leapt up and sprouted all six of my angel wings while he levitated into the air letting out eight fox tails saying "was that a good enough warm up for you" I smirked while saying **_Seraphic Impalement_** I made a sword like construct out of my Seraphic light while sending it at him in his brief moment of lift off.

Once it got sent his way he managed to block a bit of it however it sadly didn't do much he though smirked as I saw that him fade away  **I know that kind of trick** I quickly reacted by turning around to see him trying to cut my shoulder sadly though I barely managed to block  **shit** I managed to get back as my blood stained my shirt saying "I guess I really have lost my edge" I though cracked a quick healing gem till a feminine voice said "that's enough" I looked down as me and Liu descended seeing a girl in a traditional Chinese Princess outfit albeit without the make-up on she said "I am Princess Qui Lang of the Chinese Yokai" I respectfully bowed saying "it's an honour to meet you your majesty"  **who'd bring a kid here** you see Qui Lang was about the size of a kid who had long black hair and brown eyes **what would Peter say she's ah what was it oh yeah a Loli** she told me "my family would like you to become my Bodyguard until further notice and" she was blushing madly till Liu Buing said "they want you to be her marital partner for the sake of bringing in immense power into the bloodline" I while looking at the sky said "I'll do the bodyguard thing but not the marriage part" I adjusted my hair saying "my heart is devoted to one precious lady" they were all baffled by the fact that I rejected a royal I however began thinking back on the day me and her met.

**18 years ago**

**In Malebolge**

**Slightly less older Kazuma's pov**

I'd just eliminated a bunch of Demon's who'd tried to breach into the mortal world saying "and that's that now to nap" I was about to leave till I saw someone standing there who said "that wasn't half bad" I couldn't help but blush at the sight of them  **that is without a doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on** I said "I was just going so bye bye lady" she asked "why do you kill Demon's" I turned to her hearing her say "we just want to live our lives like you would" I sighed and sat down after relighting another cigarette  _ **(Author's note- Kazuma used to be a pretty heavy smoker but he stopped because of Tamaki's birth)**_ after I sat down I said "the truth is I don't enjoy killing people" I exhaled saying "all of us Humans, Angel's, Demon's even Yokai have so many things in common the same planet, the same sky, the same ocean's maybe if we focused on what's the same for once rather than what's different then maybe we'd all be happy" she blushed while I looked at her.

* * *

While I looked she said "for a man of war your pretty peaceful" I had a sheepish smile saying "I'm just full of surprises and nicotine" she laughed at my really bad joke saying "I'm sorry hahaha" she tried to stop but couldn't till she eventually did saying "I'm Xylles by the way" I replied with "Kazuma Hadō" me and her just sat there while the hours passed us by.

**Again back to the present day**

**Current Kazuma's pov**

While I stood the Princess asked "do you still accept the bodyguard proposal" I nodded saying "sure let me just go grab my bags" I whistled while she was left dumbfounded however Liu asked "why'd you hold back" I replied with "shucks you saw right through it" he smirked while I said "let's just say I've been training again for someone very special" I walked off as he undid the barrier saying "for the record you never needed to prove your worth I just wanted a chance to face the Death God" I chuckled while **called it** I then headed home.


	14. Danjuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note sorry that the past couple of chapter's have been fillers it's just that I was trying to show how different Tamaki and in the case of the last chapter Kazuma's lives are since they've gotten back with the Vindicator faction don't worry though next chapter will resume the proper plot.
> 
> Also I'll start listing the arc's when they begin for reference the past ones are:  
> Hadō arc- Chapter's 1-10  
> Readjustment arc- Chapter's 11-14 
> 
> The next chapter will begin the Dragon tribe arc

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**14 years ago**

**Kid Danjuro's pov**

*Sniffle* *sniffle* I sat crying by the gardens of the base after having been bullied by people again **I don't wanna hurt people I just wanna play and be happy like any other kid** at that moment Haruto my eldest Brother said "heya little buddy" he sat by the tree with me asking "did they pick on you again" I nodded with tears in my eyes  **I hate being part of my family why'd I have to be born with this power people fear me I don't wanna scare them** however Haruto told me "there's someone who'd like to talk to you" he gestured for someone to come up however my cheeks burned up at the sight of the girl she said "hi I'm Emily Davenport" Emily had long midnight black hair that feel to her waist with emerald green eyes that shone so brightly I think I might go blind  **how can one girl be this pretty** I said "I um I I'm Danjuro Arita" she giggled saying "your a bit dorky but your kinda cute" she sat by me while Haruto left  **oh no don't do this to me** **Brother**  I asked "aren't you afraid" she told me "not at all your power's scary sure but you aren't" I blushed as we sat and talked.

**Present day**

**Current Danjuro's pov**

*Snore* I heard Jacob snoring behind me while Tamaki and Yukiko took notes, Chika already knew the answers, Golgius was balancing his pen on his nose, Daiki was looking out the window and Emily looked on with her head in her hand  **oh Emily your so beautiful** I while sitting there looked on till class ended  **oh thank God Sir Logres taught me everything on nuclear fission at age 12** once I got up I saw everyone get together as Tamaki said "guys take a break for today you've earned it" we walked out while I said "Jacob that Vampire incident yesterday is totally on you" he said "it wasn't me it was the Invisible Man who woke them up"  **idiot** I faceplamed however Emily asked "hey Danjuro you got a minute" she led me behind a corner so I blushed **ok Danjuro breath just breath it's just the love of your life don't panic AHAHAHAH I'M PANICKING LIKE CRAZY RIGHT NOW** I asked "hey what's up Lady Emily"  **what am I doing sure I always call her that nickname but it's something couples do but now I do it out of habit** she said "there's a cinema in town so I was wondering wanna go see something tonight" I asked "as friends" she nodded in a cutesy way so I said "I'll um meet you there" she then left alongside Yukiko and Chika while they boys surrounded me as Jacob said "hey hey that's my man Dananjy" I fist bumped my blood brother and left **what should I wear something suave no that's not fit for a dork like me maybe something smart no I'll look like I'm trying to hard to impress her how about something casual yeah let's do that it seems ok we are going as friends after all.**

**Later that night**

Currently I was standing outside the cinema in a light blue shirt that did nothing to hide my muscles with a black trousers and a watch on my right wrist **I hope Lady Emily doesn't think I'm showing off to much then again Jacob suggested this and he's great in the fashion department**  she then arrived saying "hey Danjuro" I blushed at the sight of her currently she had her hair tied up in a ponytail with a long black dress a set of black high heels and some dark purple lipstick finished by the black purse she always wears **she's beautiful as beautiful as the day I met her** I led her in as she picked out a romantic comedy movie asking "is this ok for you" I said "huh yeah it is Lady Emily" she giggled and led me in. Once we got into the cinema I sat and watched the movie at her side **she's so beautiful it's hard to keep my focus I can never take my eyes off her** all of a sudden my hand got grabbed by her's as she ensnared my fingers she then rested her head on my shoulder **ok Danjuro keep calm it's ok it's ok** she muttered "your a softy you know that" I blushed and looked at her there.

* * *

After the move was done we headed to a nearby hill as she said "tonight's been fun" I nodded till we stopped  **this is amazing the feeling of the moon gazing on us the wind at our backs and the way we're so close I can see each strand of air blow** she held my arms as I said "hey um Lady Emily I have to come clean" I took a deep breath and said "I um"  **no your not a coward anymore Danjuro** I told her "Lady Emily Davenport I love you"  **ok I got it out there you aren't a coward anymore Danjuro you promised yourself you'd be strong after Tamaki left** she though told me "I know" **whaaaaaattttttt** she told me "I've always known you've had feelings for me Danjuro I just wanted to wait until you felt comfortable enough to express them" I was now bright red as I stood unable to process what's going on  **ahahahahahah what do I do she's always known how does she feel for me shit shit shit shit shit shit what do I do I could ask her if she feels the no nope nope bad idea you'll sound like a lovesick middle school students ah crud now I'm nervously sweating again I always do this when I'm embarrassed** she told me "your nervous aren't you" she giggled while I turned away  **ah crud I've killed the moment way to go Danjuro you big hulking dork well done** she though told me "just show me how you feel if you can't say it" I nodded and pulled her in for a kiss where I wrapped my arms around her body she rested hers on my shoulders all the while we poured all the love and affection we hold for eachother into this kiss  **I don't care if this is a dream world or if I'm trapped in an illusion but this is what I've always dreamt off not to forcefully make her mine no to earn her love and to show her it like this in a kind and loving way that makes her as happy as she's always made me this is all I want** while we kissed I played with her hair and she let her hands glide across my shoulders.

After a bit we had to separate since we were struggling to breath she said "I've never felt so at ease before" I however was gasping for air instead of getting embarrassed or annoyed she simply said "you dork" she held my hand saying "but that's why I've always loved you"  **huh** she told me "ever since we were kids I always wanted us to be together but like I said I wanted to wait until you felt comfortable enough to confess" I held her hand as she said "I might have flirted with other boys before and I've used my looks to get what I want many times but with you damn it you make my heart sing and dance every time I look at you your a dork but I love you more than anyone else" **Lady Emily I didn't I** I asked "how did you know I love you" she remarked "Lady Emily that's how"  **oh come on I tried everyday to make it unclear how I feel but she found out that way this is embarrassing** however she told me "I like being called that though it makes me feel loved and appreciated" I held her hand as we sat on a bench and watched the stars I whispered "none of those stars since as brightly as you" she blushed while we rested.

**Meanwhile at the Vindicator Factions base**

**Himesata estate**

**Kaien's pov**

I finally woke up asking "where am I where"  **oh I know Father's 'base' more like his lab where he can play Dr Frankenstein** I then saw Kazuto my Brother who said "morning sleepyhead" he looked at me saying "you've cost Father a lot with you attempt to kill every ah" I slammed my fist into his chest saying **_Ascend beyond Heaven Apollo_** once my katana manifested and pierced his chest I pulled it out and slashed his head off saying "you always were submissive towards him Brother dear" I then spat on his corpse and marched out while a number of my family's security guards tried to attack me  **nope** I cut them all up with no trouble while saying "Father always was cutthroat about how he handled things" once I escaped I ran out the estate **I've lost my Demonic power's no that's not right I'm just out of juice that's all as of for Father he needs to go** once I got a safe distance away o hid in an old cavern where I used to hide as a kid **I am done being scared of him starting today I'll change** you see what nobody like to talk about is what's known as the Dark side of the Vindicator Faction the part of it where all the illegal and dangerous acts get commited the grime on the heart of a so called perfect group **I've committed a thousand wrongs in my life so starting from now I'll do a single good and destroy the Dark side completely so the Vindicator Faction can truly be perfect I'll be the villain so everyone else can be the hero's** I stood up after getting my hospital gown cleaned up at the bottom  **the thing is when me Tamaki fought nevermind when me and Clique fought I knew they were holding back and the thing is so was I in fact if I faced them at just 80% of my true power nevermind the 30% I used then I'd have destroyed all of Japan in the process alas Tamaki is too good natured to go all unleash his full power on me ah well what's done is done I'll go kill of the Dark side** I said though "first I need to get some new clothes" I then left the area on my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kaien Himesata  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 5th June  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'6 or 167cm  
> Weight- 69kg or 154lbs  
> Hair colour- Dark purple (everyone on his Dad's side of the family has that hair colour)  
> Eye colour- Teal green, (Scarlet when unleashing his full power)  
> Xanadu- Apollo  
> Fun facts- He as mentioned by Tamaki is described as being "overly talented" rather than a genius, his hair is described as a "perfect mess" since despite being messy it suits him really well, by age 5 he managed to hack the FBI and to this day they still don't realise they got hacked, he possesses an IQ of 168, his ideal partner is the kind who treats him like a normal person rather than a genius, his favourite food is black forest gateau and he trains for 4 hour's a day.


	15. The island in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tamaki's return to the Vindicator Faction now complete him and Clique having moved forward with their lives they've all gone back to the way things were however when a mysterious new area that no Human or Vindicator member has ever seen emerges it's up to Clique to identify if they're friend or foe and make sure they don't cause any unwanted trouble for Humankind in the process.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

**Two week's later**

After my return to the Vindicator Faction me and the others have finally repaired the bond between us all and as such are now going on missions just like we used to  **truth be told I wouldn't want it any other way although I do wish Jacob would stop intentionally messing up the missions just because it seems funny** however today me and the others are having to meet with Sir Logres **why'd Dad have go to China of all places son of a bitch left the restaurant in my care ah well if I'm on a mission then Takahiro knows how to look after the place while we're both gone he's a trustworthy guy after all** Sir Logres then showed up some footage as he said "just last night this structure appeared in the sky currently Nilrem are casting a concealment barrier to cover it up and all flights near it have been canceled" I asked "is it hostile" he told me "that's what you and Clique are going to find out" we then left to go get ready **let's see gigantic floating rock structure possible new enemies yep this truly is just another day at the office.**

Once we got to the hanger bay I saw everyone walk out in their new gear **_(Author's note- I'll just list the outfits to save time):_**

  1. Tamaki- A black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath alongside some jeans and combat boots finished by a necklace with a snowflake on the end
  2. Yukiko- A teal blue bodysuit that wraps around her slim figure with some silver armour for added protection  **(It's lightweight enough so it doesn't limit her speed but thick enough that she can still remain protected)**
  3. Danjuro- A golden suit of armour that has a larger shoulder pad on the left shoulder with a hawk printed on  **(that's the symbol of the Arita Clan also the armour is modified to shrink and grow when his transforms).**
  4. Golgius- A green bodysuit with metallic shoulder pads, a black cape that falls at his ankles, some metallic gauntlets and thick metal boots
  5. Chika- A black fabric sweater with a black cape and witches hat that droops slightly finished by some thigh high leather boots and pouches for some grimoire's and Magical items
  6. Daiki- A black denim jacket that has a set of headphones wrapped around his neck and a snood to cover his lower face
  7. Jacob- A black leather jacket with nothing underneath and a set of black pants and boots
  8. Emily- A black corset dress with thigh high boots and black latex gloves that cover her forearms finished by some white stockings



Once everyone came out Daiki said "so the gang's back together" I nodded and said "we don't know if this things friend or foe so unless they shoot first we do not attack them ok" they all nodded as we climbed inside the transport jet. Once in the jet Daiki handled the flying while the rest of us sat in the passenger seats **we've got this I mean we have a gargantuan warrior who makes the God's quake in fear, a beautiful warrior Princess, a Dhampir who knows a frightening amount about a Supernatural beings physiology, a Werewolf who can take on said Dhampir, a spearman who's able to give me a run for my money, a Fallen who's charmed over said gargantuan warrior, a Magic user who's more skilled then she lets on and me a guy who's a literal cocktail of power** Yukiko then rested her head on my shoulder so I stroked her hair saying "just rest pretty Princess" while we flew she slept on my shoulder.

**Hour's later over the Atlantic Ocean**

Eventually we got to the flying structure as Nilrem had members blocking it off however they asked "state your business and identification number" Daiki said "we've been sent by Sir Logres and my name's Daiki Mochizuki ID number 7072317" the guys then said "greetings Clique you are cleared for landing" we got lead in by a few Mage's while Daiki sat there **come to think of it my number's in need of an update** upon entering we though saw something amazing I said "guys I think we've found more than a structure" Golgius said "no kidding" the area had so much greenery it was almost blinding with trees and vegetation as far as the eye could see and a set of waterfalls everywhere **it's beautiful** however we got hit by something and began crashing Daiki said "SHIT EVASIVE MANEUVER'S EVASIVE MANEUVER'S BUCKLE UP EVERYONE" I did that while the plane flew about in dangerous ways  **shit this is bad** the engine's blew out until the rear got ripped open by something throwing us all out "YUKIKO" "TAMAKI" Jacob shouted "MY HOT DOG"  **this is just magnificent really I just needed a crash in my life.**

* * *

**An hour later**

I stood up saying "ow"  **what the hell is this place** I looked about seeing I was with Golgius and Chika I said "guys are you ok" Chika woke up saying "is Golgius ok" she tried to touch him as he said "UGA BOOGA" she jumped while he laughed his ass off  **idiot** I told him "you asshole" he laughed and got up saying "so we crashed" I nodded while Chika said "and we lost the others" I nodded so we all said "Bollocks" all three of us then marched off **_Heed my call Ares_** once I drew my blade I cut away at the plants to clear our path saying "first things first we need to regroup" Golgius nodded while Chika said "I known a Shikigami chant that could help us" I nodded as she opened her bag and pulled out four containers after me and Golgius cleared a space:

_**Before I begin let me introduce my entourage Genbu of the North, Seiryuu of the East, Suzaku of the South and Byakko of the West.** _

_**Hey you show me where my buddies are at and make it fast will ya I'm in a rush give em up now and show me my path**_

She then made a crimson circle appear around her while Golgius said "I feel bad for letting her doing this she's always left out of energy whenever she a Shikigami chant" I nodded while keeping quiet to avoid breaking her concentration **I'll admit I've always admired and respected Chika for her incredible Magical power but even I'll admit I feel bad making her do this every time she does she rearely has the energy to stand up straight** she ended the spell saying "I've got em but Tamaki um" I looked at her asking "hey Chika what is it" she said "Yukiko is in danger" she barely stood up as I said "Chika what you've done is amazing" she forced herself to stand while saying "I can still" she fell to the floor however Golgius supported her saying "I've got ya Chika don't worry" she blushed all the while she led us in the direction of Yukiko **Chika what you've done is amazing despite knowing Shikigami chant's exhaust you it didn't stop you** she held onto Golgius tightly while he held her in his arms.

**Meanwhile with Yukiko**

*Hyyya* I slashed away at a wolf life creature all the while I said "you things don't know when to give in" at that moment a group of Draconic looking beings arrived they said "a fesity one huh" I wiped away some sweat saying "your forgetting something about me" I held Athena ready telling them "I have been kept awake by Tamaki's snoring for the past two weeks so I am in no mood for trouble" all of them smirked so I stood ready.


	16. In the jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So about Chika's Magical abilities and what she actually uses well to clarify she the Magic she uses are Elemental, Teleportation, Light, Time, Healing, Energy and Summoning Magic for the more better known sects of Magic. 
> 
> Alongside that she uses her family's power of Reversal Magic which allows her to reverse a spells effects or the spell itself making it useful for negating negative ailments inflicted by Magic or so on. It's shown she can actually reverse the effects of a spell so she could turn a Healing spell into an offensive spell and so on.
> 
> In terms of chants she primarily uses Shikigami chants which she leaned from the shared tutelage of Sir Logres and Isshin (he's Yukino's Dad) however using them leaves her exhausted as Shikigami chants use the caster's astral energy as a method of materialising its effects (it doesn't shorten the lifespan though) and since Chika isn't that physically strong that's why she always gets exhausted by using just one chant.
> 
> Hope that clears it up

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Xanadu's, Magic use, and other powers_**

**Tamaki's pov**

After we ventured out to go find Yukino I kept on cutting the trees however Chika had to be carried by Golgius I said to him "if we could just get an idea of where she wait" I heard an explosion of power in the distance along with some guys getting a very clear beating so me and Golgius said in unison "Yukiko" we headed that way seeing some guy's who were getting beaten around with ease while she shouted "YOU TOOK YOUR TIME" I leapt into a fight with her saying "what's got you so mad" I blocked another guys strike while she said "I'm tired ok" she slashed another dude while I gave her a boost to send her into the air she told me "your snoring has kept me awake so I'm mad" I called out "ME SNORING I DO NO SUCH THING" we slammed out fist into the last dudes face till we dispelled our swords and kissed eachother I felt her slide her tounge into my mouth all the while our arms caressed eachother's side's **this pure bliss** she suddenly tried to lift up my t-shirt **alright what the hells wrong with her right now** she suddenly did it saying "come on Tamaki" she pushed me to the floor leaving me near defenceless all the while she started to remove her armour.

**Over to Golgius's pov**

While Tamaki and Yukiko kissed Chika said "should we leave them be" I told her "perhaps that's for the best" **good God man I get it he's got a girlfriend but there's a time and place to try making love to the girl you love** however Chika said "Golgius help me" she suddenly became clad in sweat saying "there's something about this place that's making me feel this way" I held her hand saying "hold let's see if your grimoire's have anything" I flicked through them while she panted heavily **it might be something about this place that's messing with her, Tamaki and Yukiko wait a sec** I looked at the guy's Yukiko took down **if they're Dragon's then we must be in a tribe of them and Dragon's have a naturally high libido oh fuck my life that's what's happening to them** I put Longinus down saying "sorry guys" in a swift motion I backhanded Chika, Tamaki and Yukiko making them come to their senses saying "sorry guys but it was for the greater good" Tamaki quickly got his clothes back on as did Yukiko both of whom looked embarrassed **this is just ridiculous** I told them "something about this places atmosphere must have increased your desire for eachother" they got more embarrassed about the whole thing till me and Tamaki agreed "we will never speak of this again" I fist bumped him saying "agreed" all the while Chika got more and more embarrassed **dang it she's too cute when she's embarrassed but at the same time I feel horrible for her being in this situation** Chika then lay down with me giving her a carry again I told her "you ok there Chika" she nodded saying "I'll be fine Golgius" she blushed a bit while I carried her **I'm worried about why she was affected by the atmosphere of this place I mean sure Jacob always teases her about having feelings for me but to the point where an aphrodisiac would affect her I couldn't see Chika thinking thoughts like that she gets panicked by her own shadow some days due to her nervousness** me and Tamaki though saw a massive explosion in the distance followed by someone yelling **_Helios Onslaught_** it followed more explosions making us all say "Danjuro" we then ran off in that direction.

After we got halfway there some guys ambushed us saying "more intruders let's get em" **_Stand Proud Longinus_** I drew my spear as Tamaki said "shall we do this buddy" I smirked saying "let's play puck shot" he knew exactly what I meant **_Judas Hailfire_** once they got disoriented I knelt down letting Tamaki get on my back while he leapt up and slashed one of the guys downward then saying **_Armourisation Lv2_** he covered himself while saying "NOW" we slammed our fists into their chest sending them flying back till Chika said _**Light Magic:**_ ** _Light Whip Of Repentance_** the remaining three guys got taken out instantly while she said "sorry for that" I hugged her saying "Chika you were awesome back there" she returned the hug while we all took a break **what the hell is this place anyway Dragon's, lots of vegetation and parts of it that look like a tropical island alongside an air that mimics an aphrodisiac seriously this place is one mystery after another** at that moment though I felt Chika take a hold of my hand I turned to her as she said "Golgius please protect me here" I took a hold of her cheek saying "of course I will Chika remember our promise" we said in unison "we'll protect eachother till no one else can stand against us" I smiled at her however she blushed **she's super cute to look at** however Tamaki asked an all important question "Golgius how aren't you affected by the atmosphere of this place" everyone suddenly turned to me **you know he's got a point even Yukiko the most mature and sensible one among us gave into the atmosphere but I haven't felt so much as a hint of it affecting me am I unique or just strange** I shrugged my shoulders saying "I've got no clue" we then carried on.

* * *

**Now back to Tamaki's pov**

After a quick run we got to Danjuro's location he stood above us saying "GET AWAY FROM LADY EMILY"  **oh shit** I leapt back saying "Golgius I'm gonna use Form Zero to win" he looked confused asking "what's Form Zero" I said "I raise my left leg then my right I then turn around and RUN" I ran away while Danjuro came for me in his transformed state  **no no no no no no no no I am not facing Danjuro in his Build-up form not in any way shape or form you can kiss my blond hybrid ass good bye** the others joined me saying "your making the sensible choice man" we kept running while Danjuro chased us I heard someone shout "DANJURO" Emily stood before him as he said "have no fear Lady Emily I'll beat these apes to protect you" she however smacked him on the chest making him fall to the ground **what the hell** Chika screamed "SHE KILLED DANJURO IN ONE HIT IS SHE ACTUALLY THE STRONGEST" Emily told us "no he went down because he wouldn't fight back against me" he returned to his normal form so I said "at this stage I don't wanna remember this mission at all" Golgius nodded saying "agreed" I had to carry Danjuro over my shoulders saying "Golgius never ever mention Form Zero again" he told me "why did you even think that one up" **the sad bit is Dad actually taught me that one not me seriously he's supposed to be the Death God and yet that's what he's got to say** however our day got more complicated by the arrival of some new people.

When wee got Danjuro back to his normal form he woke up asking "what happened to me" he shook his head a little saying "I had this dream I was trying to kill you and you ran away Tamaki" I chuckled halfheartedly saying "what a strange dream to have" **no one else can find out about Form Zero** he said "that it is" I helped him up as he asked "what do we do now" we all looked about till some older Dragons arrived one said "we mean you no harm" I stepped forward saying "my names Tamaki Hadō I don't mean any harm as well" the oldest among them came up as I said "me and my allies we're sent to investigate but we crash landed" he chuckled saying "have no worry young man that was simply a wild animal that took your aircraft down we meant no harm either" the guys we beat up earlier said "they were a sent to help you"  **oooooooohhh right that explains it as of for why some will have wanted to fight us it might be because they sensed our power this explains a lot** I asked "have you seen my other two allies Jacob and Daiki they got lost" he shrugged his shoulders saying "I'll have someone find them" I nodded then followed them.

**Meanwhile with Daiki**

**Daiki's pov**

I struggled through the greenery to get out of here  **damn I hate the woods I'm more a city boy** however when I stumbled across a hot spring I saw Jacob in there with several girls all of whom were naked  **bloddy perv that he is** he said "hey Daiksinator come on in" I told him  "I'm fine thank you very much" I stood over him saying "you knucklehead we have a job to do" he laughed then said "come on man unwind a little"  **I swear to God this guy gets on my nerves everyday** I said "you know what sit there and drown for all I care I'm actually gonna do my job" I marched off  **it's not that I hate the others it's just when it comes down to it I'm a no nonsense kinda guy when on missions** however I fell down a cliff  **shit** I landed then took photos of the area for the mission report  **as of for how I was unphased by those girls well I'm not exactly into girls shall we say I don't remember when I realised it but really I've always known I prefer the company of men I keep it to myself but really I've always known it to be true.**


End file.
